Life after Hogwarts
by iluvSB
Summary: Harry's been excluded from everyone after his two best friends Ron and Hermione left him, with Dobby as his only friend. Until one day someone shows up at his door and changes his life. not good at summaries...give it a try
1. Alexis

Hello ppl...well this is my first fic...so go esy on me...

yea this is just some idea i had one day after reading the 5th book...n well here it is..i'll only continue if i get enough reviews telilng me to.

OOh n my computer is a lil messed up..so expect to find lots of mitakes...im sooo sorry but its late n im tired n if im going to put this fanfic up it has to be now 

--------------------------

He sat alone, staring into the fire, "I don't need them" he told himself "if they wanted to forget about me...thats fine...i don't need them...i don't"

Everyay he told himself he didnt need Ron or Hermione, after all they had chose to forget him, they all had.

He was alone the only person who ever really cared for him was...  
"harry potter sir...there's someone looking for you, shall i let them in?"

'Who could it possibly be?' he asked himself, he hadnt had any visitors in years. "yea let him in"

He stared at Dobby his house elf who had been the only who had always been by his side, the only creature to always be there when he needed him.

Dobby opened the door and he let in the most beautifil girl he had ever seen, she had brown straight hair, she had big blue eyes and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She smiled at the sight of him and seemed extremly nervous.

"H-hi, umm..." she stopped trying to think about what to say next" m-my name is Alexis, i work for the daily profet..or at least i will be if i het this intreview with you"

Harry lost all interest, he wanted nothing to do with the stupid daily prophet, they had ruined his life.

"Well in that case , get out of my house , im not interested" he got up and stared to walk away.

"I know why they chose to forget you" he stopped , his heart had just jumped and he could no longer move, he didn't turn around but he said " I don't know what you're talking about"

"I know why the weasleys and Granger chose to forget about you"she looked down as if she was ashamed about she had just said "im sorry, i've just always wanted to show everyone the true story about you, ever since i was 11 and i heard about you and all you did , i've always had people keeping me informed about you, and then in my fourth year, iread the dailiy prophet and said ...they said so many lies about you! i was so anrgy! i swore one day i would write an article and let eveyone know-"

"Please, i know what you're about to say, spare me , i don't care what people think about me any-"

"but i do! please just today, you can tell me the story about the philosopher's stone, just...just give me one chance please!" she looked at him with her sweet blue eyes and he couldn't bring himself to say no.

He nodded and she smiled " Thank you so much! ok! lets start" she took out an acid-green quill just like Rita skeeter's looked at him and smiled " ok start from the beginning, when you first found out about hogwards"

----------

well guys this is it, if you want more chappies...u know what u have to do


	2. Strange girl, good muffins

Alexis put away her quill and slowly got up, she stretch her arms and legs, they had been talking for about 5 hours, she had listened to every word Harry had said, she would gasp from time to time from all of Harry's stories.

Alexis smiled and said "Well, I can't tell you what this means to me...I don't know how-"

"You could start by telling me how is it that you know about my..." he stopped for a second trying to think about a word that would describe his former friends, he wished he coud just say friends, but they had betrayed him, they had left him when he needed them the most"-my acquaintance with Ron and Hermione, and how you found out about them choosing to forget about me...if there even is an explination"

"I'm not sure you're ready to know just yet" she was still smiling "I'll be back tomorrow around the same time" She stood up grabbed her things and headed for the door " Goodbye , it was an honour to meet you and be able to have the opportunity to do this story" she walked out the door without even giving Harry the chance to speak.

"Harry Potter sir, are you really going to allow that girl to com back tomorrow?"

He didn't answer, he was to perplexed to say anything he had allowed a perfect stranger come into his house and ask him extremly personal questions, such as 'How did you fell about being rased by people that hated you and didn't consider you part of their family?' How did she think he would feel? Happy?merry? comfortable?

But for some reason he seemed to answer each and every singleone of her questions, he had even smiled once or twice! he hadn't smiled in 5 years, he hadn't smiled at all the happy memoried with them, it was her that made him smile, the way she reacted to some of the thigns he said , the way she laughed when he told her about Hagrid giving his cousin a pig tale...' Oh my God!' he thought' she must be a veela! There's no other reason for me to act so unlike me!'

He would end all of this nonsense tomorrow. He was tired, and didn't want to think about his former friends or about her.

---------

"Hello Harry!"Ron and Hermione had said cheerfuly. "Can you believe there's people that already forgot about you-know-who, all the damage he caused, all the people he killed..."Ron stoppped for a second and they remembered all their friedns that had been killed, Ron knew by the look on Harry's face he was thinking about Hagrid, and the awful way he had been killed " anyways, my mom wants us to go to the ministry of magic to..well you'll see when we get back, we'll be back in about 2 hours"

"what are you guys doing that's going to take you two hours?" Harry asked, he knew Hermione hated that place since that had been where Professor McGonagall had been killed.

"Oh ..umm...its nothing..just rubish, you know how they are...well umm bye see ya Harry"

Harry woke up, sweat poring down his face, he hadn't thought about that day in years. The day that they all went to the misnistry of magic and got them to erase all their memories of what had happened, all their memories aout him.

He got out of bed, he didn't feel like sleeping, he didn't want to think about them.

He looked up at the clock '11:30 already?' he thought, he had about half an hour before Alexis got there. He got dressed eat a bit and sat back on his couch and stared thinking about how he would tell her he knew about her being a veela.

At 12:10 the door bell rang , Dobby hurried to answer the door, he looked at Harry as if he was asking for his approval to answer the door, Harry nodded and Alexis came in.

"Well hello Dobby how are you today?" she asked in her ususal cheerful voice, she looked at Harry " Hi Harry! guess what? I made you-"

"I know about you" he said with an unusual evil grin.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she said looking down, she seemed a little nervous

"I know you're a Veela and you're using you weird Veela charm to get me to tell you everything, well i'm not-"

Alexis broke into a hysterical laugh , she was almost on the ground, Harry stared blankly What in the world could be o funny?

"Awww Harry! You are not a nice guy a hero but you're also _the_ sweetest guy in the whole wolrd! That's probably the nicest thing anyone has every said to me!" walking towards him she took out a basket full of muffins " I didn't know what kind you liked so i made every kind of muffin i knew how to bake" she smiled, handed him the muffins and took out her quill.

"You-you m-mean you're not a Veela!" Harry could feel his face staring to heat up.

She ignored his question, she seemed a as if she was expecting him to say somethign else, "So How about we talk about You're second year at Hogwards"

----------------

It had been almost 3 hours since Alexis got there when an owl came through Harry's window, he looked up with a showed look on his face, no one ever sent him anything, but the owl went straight for Alexis, she looked as surpriced as Harry was. She took the letter the owl had given her, opened it, read it and a frightened look on her face.

"Oh no" she said in a low voice that Harry was just able to hear " it was _today? _I'm afraid im going to have to cut out intreviw short for today, i had a...meeting today and i just completely forgot it was today! I was just so sure it was next week...but anyways, tomorrow same time?" she put her things away , Harry nodded and she ran through out his door.

"Very strange girl..." Said Dobby helping himself to one of her muffins, Harry nodded "But she makes good muffins" Harry smiled at Dobby she did make really good muffins. Dobby stared at him in amazement, "Harry Potter is smilling! Sir i hadn't seen you smile in years!" Dobby walked out to the kitchen to make Harry something to eat.

All through the day all Harry could think about was Alexis, her smile, and her deliciou muffins.

--------------------

Well...there you go ...second chapter...took me a while to write...

Thank you soooooooooo much to my reviewer! Hope this is long enough and i hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Don't forget to review!


	3. Her house, her elf and her fiance

Well...here's the 3rd chappie...hope u ppl like it n i really hope i get more reviews

P.S. Yes Lisa i know its u...n im still waiting for that fanfic of urs!

----------------

"Ginny , I-I love you" said Harry looking down finding his feet extremely interesting.

"oh Harry...I-"

"Ginny! Hurry!" yelled Mrs. Wesley

"I'll talk to you when we get back"

Harry opened his eyes, he was sweating , he was panting and trying to figure out where he was.

"Oh! Hello there Harry! i got here a little while ago and you were sleeping on the couch...well you looked so peaceful and i just didn't feel like waking you up" she smiled "well...maybe...i'll come back tomorrow ..or later...or-"

"No, that's ok, so, where were we? Dobby! could you please bring me and Alexis a cup of coffee? You do drink coffee right?" she nodded.

"Well...we were...at the part where you found out how to get to the secret room thing"

"Yea well, Ron and I went the girl's bathroom and-"

-----------

"Oh wow...So Ginny was the one who wrote all those horrible messages on the walls?" she had an astonished look on her face " Well, that's just...wow, and that's just cute! You got to be her hero! and she had a crush on you right?"

As soon as she said this Harry's expression changed, it went from an amused look to a completely emotionlessand cold one.

"H-Harry...is everything ok?"

Harry didn't answer, he didn't even look at her, "Alexis i think we should just-"

"Oh you can call me Alex, Alexis its just so...blah" she smiled, Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Hey..Alex, i meant to ask, why did you have to leave in such a hurry yesterday?"

She tried to hide her shocked look and looked down "Ooh...umm well, it was ...just some stupid meeting, remember how i told you i would only get this job if i got the intreview with you...well, we have time so...do you want t tell me what happened with your uncle? the one that was a prisoner in Azkaban"

---------------------------

Alex sobbed and took out a tissue, "That's so sad! you could have gone with him...stupid peope at the ministry! You could have spent-s-o much time with him!" sniff "well i have to get going, its kind of late, see ya tomorrow! Oh isn't this wonderful...its raining...Oh well! buhbaiz! Bye Dobby!"

"Bye" Harry said , waving and smiling, Dobby waved and smiled looking ar Harry, he was just so happy that this girl had come, he made Harry so happy.

"Does Harry Potter want some snack before going to bed?"

"No Dobby, i'm going to sleep, i don't want her to find me sleeping again"

-----------------------

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than usual, he got ready , he carefully picked out what to wear and went downstairs.

'She should be here any minute' he thought trying to look like he was reading the Daily profet, but half an hour went by, and alexis wasn't there, then an hour, and then two.

Before Harry knew it she was four hours late.

"How could she forget? How could she just stand me up like this!"

He slowly got up and stared wondering around the room, trying to figure out what had happened to her 'Maybe...maybe she's hurt! maybe someone that hates me knows about her and doesn't want her writting a story about my life to '

"Sir , would you like somthing to eat, you haven't eaten all day!"

"No...i'm not hungry, i'm going to bed!"

"But its so early! the sun is still out"

Harry completely ignored him, walked away and locked himself for the rest of the day.

------------

Two long days went by, and Harry knew nothing of Alex.

He hadn't eaten and hadn't slept much, 'This is just insane! i just met the girl, why am i so ..soo...' he was just confused about his feelings and decided not to think about them.

"Dobby did you find out where she lives?"

"Oh yes sir, Dobby will take you there himself!"

Dobby grabbed Harry's and and in less than 5 seconds they were at the front of a huge casle, Harry felt extremly uneasy, but he was determined to find out why she hadn't showed up.

He rang the door bell, and a minute they heard ALexis yelling "That's ok you just sneeze you just finish cooking" She opened the door, her hair was messed up, she was wearing baggy clothes and her nose was red. "Oh my God! Harry! Dobby...w-what are you guys doing here! Oh no! lok at me...umm...ah...come in! Amy!"

A tiny house elf came runnning , she gave Alex some water, some pills and stared at Harry and Dobby "Amy could you show Harry and Dobby the living room, get them something to drink and eat please" She nodded and Alex was out of sight in seconds.

Harry walked slowly behind Amy, he looked around in amazement, everything was beautiful and it reminded him of gryffindor's common room.

Minutes later they saw Alex wearing really nice baby blue robes, her hair was up in a high ponytail and was wearing a little tiny bit of makeup, Though her nose still seemed a little irritated.

"Harry! What brings you here? and how did you know where i lived?"

"well...I was just a little worried, you didn't show up for a while and i just wanted to know if you were ok" Harry felt his face burn, and looked at her, she had tears on her eyes.

"You were _worried _about _me_?" She threw herself at him and gave him a huge hugg, she caught him by surprice, but he gladly hugged her back.

' My heart is beating so fast..' Harry thought, he hadn't felt that way since...

"Miss, sorry to bother you but Sir D"

"OOhh! yea yea! Tell him i'll be with him in just a sec-"

"Sorry ! I just can't wait that long to see you" a tall handsome guy with blond hair and blue eyes walked towards Alex and tried to kiss her, she pushed him away and tried not to look at Harry. The guy turned around to face Harry "WEll well well...If it isn't my best friend in the whole wide world...Harry Potter! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Harry's eyes widened , staring back at him, holding the girl he might actually love, was Draco Malfoy.

--------------------

WEll...how was it? Plzzz don't forget to review!


	4. Her Father

Hello ppl, here's chapter 4!

-------------------

There was a long pause, no one spoke, Harry stared at Draco and then back at Alex as if he hoped the next time he turned to Draco he would be gone, just a bad dream, but it was, she was real he was real.

Harry looked down, after a few second he looked back at them, his facial expression completely changed, his eyes no longer look hurt or confused, they had actually just stopped showing any emotion what so ever.

Alex opened her mouth, closed it and bit her lip, when she opened her mouth again Harry looked at her with an evil grin 'Maybe...'.

"As I was saying...I just came by to make sure you were ok..._and _to make sure everything is going well with the article you're writting, and that everything is going ok...i mean you haven't lost any pages have you? Because to tell you the truth I can wait to tell you about my fourth year at hogwarts, yes it was kind of...the worst one, with the most troubles, but i won the cup didn't i?"

Draco turned around to look at her, 'If only looks could kill' thought Harry. He had been 100 right , she hadn't told Malfoy about her doing an intreview about him. He had a huge smile on his face and was about to leave when he heard Draco say "Oh God! Don't tell me you're tying to leave the MInistryr for that stupid job _again! _Sweetie, you are the Minister of magic! That's not something you can just-"

"Wait a second" Harry looked at Alex with a look of horror and disbelief all overhis face "_You _are the new Minister of Magic! and ...and that's the job you hate and ...and work for the daily profit instead! "

Thousand of thought were going through Harry's head, Why hadn't she told him _she_ was the Minister of Magic, Why had she looked so anxious when amy told her that malfoy was coming? Should he just leave and never see her again? Just completely lock himself from everyone for ever? Or...

Once again Alex saw Harry grinning , "I'll see you tomorrow , same time, Good Bye" He turned around leaving a Dumbfounded Alex and a speachless Draco.

'I'll show them!' He thought ' She'll wish she never met me, she'll wish she never mademe fall for her!'

Dobby walked behind him, worried and scared of his master's violent change of mood.

--------------------

Next day, Harry woke up feeling worse than ever, he hadn't flt like that for years, he wanted to jump onto his fire bolt and fly away from 12 grimmauld place , from all the people that hurt him, from his past.

But he could't, he had to make Malfoy pay, he had to make alex pay. For all he knew, she was the one who erased all of his friend's memmories.

The door bell rang, Dobby hurried and opened the door, Alex greeted him the same usual cheerful way she always did, but Dobby just walked away.

She walked toward Harry, he was facing the fire "Hello Alex, so whe-" he turned around to face her, her once brown hair was now blond, her eyes were green-greyish.

"I thought ...maybe it was time for you to know a few things about me" she sat down.

"That would have been a little more helpful a couple of days -"

"I know! i know...but, i don't know, just listen." she took out a picture " First of all, im a metamorphmagus" she closed her eyes and her hair turned black " I just _Hate_ blond hair...at least on me. Second, Harry, our parents went to school together, i know all about your parents and believe it or not, you know quite a lot about one of mine. " she whipped a tear away and looked at the picture " My mom was a metamorphmagus like me, and my dad was crazy about her because of the fact she could change and he wouldn't be able to find her for a while, she could 'disapear' easily, he saw her as a challenge, when the thing with you-know-who happened my dad became an auror and left my mom...her house was attacked, and her parents were killed, someone told my dad she was dead, so he stopped looking for her...a year later, two of his best friends were killed...and...and he was blamed for it and sent to Azkaban" harry's eyes widened when he saw the picture she was holding, he saw his father with an arm around his mother, beside them a girl he could only guess was Alex's mother and beside her, his godfather, Sirius Black .

--------------------------

Well thats its for today...don't forget to review!

-

-

-

-

-

Just jk!

After a couple of minutes of Harry staring blankly at the picture and Alexis sobbing, Alex said "I know this comes as a huge shock to you, and this explains why i couldn't tell you about it the first time we met, it would of been way to much of a shock for you. Now something i have to clear, Sirius _Never knew anythign about me._ My mom was attacked, she was sent to a hospital and i was sent to live with my uncle who hated Sirius, when my mom got out of her coma , she told me all about my dad, and where he was, she told me we would go find him as soon as they let her out, but a couple of days later, she died"

"OK! wait, that's enough information for now, i feel like i might puke, would you like a cup of tea ?" she smiled and nodded. Harry called Dobby who was back with cookies and tea in seconds.

'So much for my little revenge idea' Harry thought while he stared at the picture 'Wait! this doesn't mean anything! This has nothing to do with her lying to me about Malfoy and about her being the Minister of magic!' he looked at Alexis mother, she looked exactly like her, 'Sirius did always have good taste' he smiled but imidiatly kicked himself for thinking about her that way, ' I can't! I must focus on ruining her Malfoy's life!'

"Well, just to forget about this whole thing...at least for a while, how about you tell me about your fourth year at hogwarts?"

"Yea, that woul be great"

-----------------------------

Harry made sure to talk a lot more about how stupid Draco was, all the problems he caused, and he even told her a couple of lies about how Malfoy went out with almost every girl at Hogwarts.

Every time he mentioned his name Alex moved uncomfortably in her chair.

"Ok you know what, ust get it out of you're system would you! Go on, tell me how much you hate Draco, and how much it ...umm...hurt you to find out he was my boyfriend, because that's all he is! We are NOT getting married! He did tell everyone that but...I just...i don't know, he was different when i met him, he was a teacher at hogwarts, obviously i had to meet him, just like the other teachers, but he was jus so ...sweet! but anyways! if you must know -"

"I don't need to know anything about you'r elove life with one of my worst enemies thnak you" Harry said in a calm voice.

"Oh my God! don't pretend like you didn't feel anything when you saw him holding me! You don't act the same way around me! I'm not stupid you know!"

"Well you can't be very bright if you're dating Malfoy"

Alex let out a yell, she walked out the door and threw him an envelope. "That's from Malfoy, he's inviting you to have dinner with us tomorrow, Goodbye!"

She walked out and she slammed the door.

Harry just smiled 'Perfect' he thought, that would give him a perfect oportunity to get both Malfoy and Alex at the same time.

-----------

Well this time i am actually done. Don't forget to review!


End file.
